OS: Tu m'attire comme un aimant
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: The GazettE. KaixAoi. Kai est un chef cuisinier, il a un nouvel assistant... POV Aoi seulement


Pairing:AoixKai.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Les the GazettE ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage! faudrait que je vois avec la PS si je peux pas faire une garde alterner

Note: j'ai écrit cette Os car c'était une commande, je l'ai écrit ce matin a 2h donc je sais pas trop ce que vous allez en penser...

commenter!

Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour en tant qu'assistant d'un chef dans un restaurant assez renommé de Tokyo.

Je suis assez stressé.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais fait que des petits boulots par ci par là en tant que serveur, en plus j'avais entendu dire que le chef était assez sévère, qu'il faisait peur, rien que d'y penser ça m'en fait froid dans le dos.

Je voudrais garder ce travail assez longtemps car ça me soule un peu de devoir en retrouver tout les 6 mois, donc le vieux faudra pas que je l'énerve

Je rentre par la porte de derrière.

Un assez beau jeune homme au sourire signer colgate m'acceuil les bras grand ouvert.

Et beh il s'est perdu le tout petit kawaii jeune homme qu'est ce qu'il fait ici? Il va se couper avec les couteaux!

"je me présente je suis Kai le chef cuisinié"

WHAT? Lui avec sa bouille si kawai si attendrissante est le chef.

C'est quoi ce que tu m'as encore raconté comme connerie là Reita?

Je te jure, un jour tu me le paiera.

Il me montre ensuite l'emplacement des différents équipements, le fonctionnement de la cuisine.

Il est assez chaleureux, et il n'est pas barbare du tout, je sens que je vais me plaire ici!

Les journée passent et elle ne se ressemble pas!

Bah oui quand votre chef se cale tout contre votre dos et saisi vos mains pour bien vous montrer le geste à prendre. Que vous sentez son souffle dans votre cou et que cela vos déclenche un frisson parcourant tout votre corps, ou encore quand celui ci vous tapote les fesses en vous disant "c'est bien tu as fait du bon travail". Ou bien quand il vous vois perché sur un escabo à nettoyer la hotte au dessus du four et qu'il vous saisi par les hanches pour soit disant pas que vous tombiez...

Nan mais oh! C'est pas que j'aime pas ça mais il aurait vite fait de me déconcentrer et qui cest qui aurait eu le doigt coupé ein? Cest bibi!

Aujourd'hui nous avions organisé une mâtiné ou nous faisions les petit déjeuner Lui et moi suffisais en cuisine un serveur était en salle et surveillait les clients.

A chaque cliente, il y avait une rose pour le déjeuner.

Alors désormais je suis une gonzesse et oui! Il m'avais offert une rose, a moi, aoi, cuisinier bras droit du chef, jai des couille merde, mais son intention ma vraiment toucher et ma fait rougir sur ce coup la.

Aussi j'ai remarquer qu'il avait les mains assez baladeuse.  
Par exemple me frôler le dos ou la nuque du bout des doigts, caresser mes hanches, ou encore pire...me pincer les fesses.

Non pas que j'aime pas au contraire c'est le pieds mais pas pendant que je travaille...

J'adore mon boulot, j'adore venir au boulot mais ce matin j'aurais du rester coucher je crois enfin je sais pas, je sens qu'il va y avoir un truc louche qui va se passer...

On eu une pause de 10h a 12h le serveur était rentrer chez lui et avec Kai on est dans la cuisine a nettoyer.

Plutôt je nettoie et je le sens lui, me regarder passez derrière moi et me caresser les fesses, ou bien me les pincer. Mais merde il a pas fini avec ça.

"dites vous pourriez arrêter de me tripoter, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais pas quand je travaille imaginez que je me coupe"

Il me regarda et me souris d'un sourire, sourire que je pourrais qualifier de pervers.

"je croyais vraiment que tu ne sentais rien... Je commençais un peu a désespérer"

Il s'approche de moi.

Wow pourquoi il est si près? Et merde je peux même pas reculer.

Il caresse ensuite ma joue et passe ses doigt fin dans mes cheveux.

Il passe son nez dans mes cheveux et respire mon odeur.

"sais tu que tu sens agréablement bon?  
-eto. Je suis rouge tomate et je ne sais plus du tout où me mettre.  
-tu mattire comme un aimant."

Ah bon je le savais pas moi ça.

"en plus t'es tellement sexy  
-oui je sais merci on me le dit souvent.  
-ahaha! En plus t'as un de ses cul..."

Il m'avais dit cela en plaçant un bras autour de mes hanche et une de mes mains sur mes fesses me les caressant.

Huuum c'est tellement bandant...  
Il plante son regard dans le mien. Je ne devis pas le mien et nous restames comme sa a nous regarder.

Je passa machinalement me mains dans son dos et nos visage se rapprochèrent petit a petit jusqu'à ce que nous soyons lié lié par un baiser.

Baiser au gout sucré tendre.

Baiser a risque, car si le serveur se ramène ben... On est dans le caca.

Mais ça on s'en fou nos langue se caresse se touche. Des frissons se déclenche partout en moi.

Finalement je ne regrette pas d'être venu au travaille ce matin, je ne le regrette pas du tout, car je crois qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui je vais vivre de magnifique choses.


End file.
